Still Around
by Anan-sama
Summary: Songfic. AU. Mamoru's perspective. Mamoru gets drunk after being turned away from Usagi by her friends.


**Author's Notes**

_The characters and the song "Still Around" do not belong to me in any shape, form, or way. They belong to their respective owners, Naoko and 3Oh!3. This is from Mamoru's perspective, and I am debating whether or not to turn this into a full fledge story, so please remember to vote on my profile. This is Alternative Universe._

* * *

**Still Around**

Mamoru walked away from the five girls, tears falling silently from his eyes. The orphanage loomed behind the girls, making the moment even more terrible than it really was. He walked down the street, wondering aimlessly through Tokyo. A neon sign glistened in the darking skies, _Amaya Cho Bar._ Going through the door, he walked to the counter. "Beer, please,and keep them coming!"

* * *

_Go ahead and burn it down_

_I'm drunk and so is everyone else_

_In this devil town_

_They won't let me turn around_

_To get one last look at my baby_

_While she's still around_

* * *

He thought about how the girls surrounded Usagi, her stomach already starting to show signs of the life that they had created. _I can't believe that Usako is actually going to have my child. The girls, they won't even let me see her anymore. I want something better for her, for our child, than to continue living in the orphanage until she's 18. Why won't they let me talk to my baby, who knows where she'll go from here._

* * *

_Go ahead and build it up again_

_this city's just cemeteries and forgotten_

_In my only hopes to see you_

_and even if I never do_

_While she's still around_

* * *

Rei followed Mamoru as he entered the bar, shaking her head in disgust, she followed him in. Standing in the corner, she watched as he drank beer after beer. _Trying to null the pain, I guess, but she can't see him, not with the baby, no matter how small, because it would crush her to know that he can't be there for them full-time._ Mamoru felt eyes drawn on him, so intent in their purpose of watching him. Turning around, he faced Rei right in the eyes.

* * *

_And I know what your thinking_

_But that won't stop this drinking_

_It's the least I can do_

* * *

Raising his beer in salute to her, he tilted back the glass until it was empty. The disgust was plain in her eyes. _So what? I know what you are thinking, Rei-chan, and I would stop the dealing, I would stop everything for Usako. She means the world to me, and now there is something that is both of us inside of her. I just want to protect her._ He thought as another beer was placed in front of him. He turned to the alcohol and drowned his sorrow into the contents of the glass.

Rei sighed in disgust. _Yeah, this would be a great influence on Usagi-chan! You're drinking, dealing drugs, and goddess knows what else. They are better off without you. Even if you could clean up your act, could you hold it together for Usagi-chan and the baby or would you give in again?_ She thought as she watched him drink another beer.

* * *

_Cuz this life is anything but certain_

_When they close the final curtain_

_You'll get a glimpse of the truth_

* * *

Mamoru swiveled in his seat, so he could look at Rei closely. _You don't even know the full truth of why I started dealing, how I was just trying to get enough money together, enough so Usako would never worry again, so that I could ask her to marry me. Everything in the world means nothing without her. You look at me with condemnation in your eyes, Rei, but you only know a little. You never took the time to know me, and now you are keeping me away from my light and my child._ He waved to Rei, "Don't you think you should be watching Usako, instead of watching me get plastered?"

* * *

_Cuz you're..._

_Still around_

_While she's still around_

* * *

Rei shook her head in disgust. "Mamoru-kun, you are a disgrace. Don't ever come near Usagi-chan again. Do you hear me?" She told him as she neared his stool. "You are nothing worth good, and will only continue to hurt her by what you are doing. Stay away."

"I can't promise anything to you, Rei-chan, but watch her please, make sure she stays safe." _At least you can be around to watch her, I know that if she leaves the orphanage that you and the others will follow her, at least you will still be around her._ He thought to himself as he watched Rei walk out the barroom door. He motioned to the bartender to pour another beer. Placing his head on the counter, the tears fell down silently onto the top.

* * *

_Go ahead and burn it down_

_I'm drunk and so is everyone else in this devil town_

* * *

He grabbed the beer as it hit his shoulder. Looking at the occupants of the bar, he shook his head. The beer came up to his lips, drinking the contents of it, he stared off into nothingness. The night wore on, Mamoru drowned his sorrows in the glasses that kept coming until he passed out on the floor.

* * *

_Okay, so that is the songfic. Remember to review if you like this, and also vote on my profile if this should be a full fledge story. Also, the song was shortened by a few verse because they were repeats._

_-Belle Usako_


End file.
